


Maggie on Maaldoria

by brinshannara



Series: Sanvers Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: A response to this prompt, from Anonymous:Sanvers prompt: Instead of Mon-el, Maggie ends up on Slaver’s Moon with Kara. Alex still freaks out and Maggie tells Kara that she knows that Kara is Supergirl. Or Kara reveals it and Maggie responds “glasses.”Set during 2x09 -- this likely won't make much sense without having seen it.





	Maggie on Maaldoria

Kara stood outside the building and used her X-Ray vision, but didn’t see anything particularly out of the ordinary. Mon-El was babbling about something so she shushed him and pulled out her phone and called Maggie.

“Hey Kara,” Maggie answered.

“Hi,” Kara responded. “So I had my friend Winn try to analyze the data you gave me.”

“And?”

“And,” she said, “it looks as though every person on your list had blood work done at a local lab before they went missing.”

“Blood work? That’s weird.”

“That’s what I said! So it’s not just me? That’s weird?” Kara felt somewhat vindicated in her hunch.

“Definitely weird. Do you know what lab?”

“Yeah, I’m there right now with Mo— uh, Mike. Just, you know, this guy I kind of know—”

“Hello!” called Mon-El, loudly.

Kara smacked his arm. “Shhh!” She cleared her throat. “Sorry, yes, we’re at the National City Clinical Research lab.”

“Uh, and why are you there?”

“I’m investigating for my story, gathering research...?”

“Kara, be careful. You don’t know what you’re walking into,” Maggie said, firmly. “Listen, I’m just a few minutes away. I’m heading to you now, okay? Will you wait for me?” she asked.

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you soon, but we’re going to head in.”

“Kara, please don’t,” Maggie implored. “I don’t want to have to be the one to tell your sister that you ran into something headfirst without waiting for backup.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “See you in a bit.” She disconnected the call and shook her head. “If only she knew.”

“Oh, about you being…?”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “All right, let’s head in. Please, please, _please_ follow my lead, all right?”

“Sure, I can do that,” he assured her. He opened the door for her. “See? After you. I’ll follow your lead.”

She rolled her eyes and they entered the lab together.

***

Maggie took a breath and stormed in, gun drawn. “NCPD!” she cried.

Kara and a guy were standing there, in front of a large device, that shimmered with purple light. There were unconscious or perhaps even dead aliens on the ground nearby. She walked towards them, looking around, and holstered her weapon. “What’s going on?”

“They tried to push us through the portal,” Kara explained. “I’m sure that’s where all those missing people have gone.”

“Okay, let me call backup,” she said, pulling her phone out.

“There’s no time, I’m going to go in to find Izzy. You guys get a hold of my sister. She’ll know what to do.”

“Kara, don’t be ridiculous!” Maggie said. “Who knows who, or even what, is on the other side of that portal?”

“Izzy is on the other side of that portal,” Kara said, firmly. “Get Alex.” With that, she strode through the portal purposely.

“Goddammit,” Maggie muttered. “You, Mike? You know how to reach Alex?”

He nodded.

“Good. Tell her that Kara went into this portal and that I followed. Can you do that?”

“Sure, but you know, I think it’s fine—”

“Get. Alex. You hear me?”

He nodded.

“Good.” Maggie pulled her sidearm back out of its holster and went through the portal.

A moment later, she was outdoors. There was something wrong with the light. It was dimmer, somehow. She spotted Kara about twenty feet ahead of her. Maggie frowned. She sensed it more than anything else, but she followed her instincts and bent at the waist and hurled herself to her right. An alien, she couldn’t tell what type off the bat, had charged her. Winded, it lay on the ground.

She heard running footsteps and looked up from the one on the ground. She spotted the source of the noise, another alien, going for Kara. She took three shots, two of which landed, and the alien fell to the ground.

“Maggie, I told you to get Alex!”

“And I told Mike to get her.” Maggie nudged the alien nearest her with her foot. “Hm. Maaldorian or Uxorian?” she wondered aloud.

Without warning, the alien grasped her foot. Quickly, she shot it twice in the head. She holstered her weapon. “Listen, Kara, we should go back and let Alex and the DEO or the cops deal with this, all right? C’mon, let’s go.” She turned and walked towards the portal, which, as if on cue, shimmered off. “Shit.”

“Mon— uh, _Mike_ , Mike will get Alex,” Kara said. “It’ll be okay. We need to find Izzy.”

“Okay, fine,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “You gonna do your whole thing?” she asked.

“My… thing?” she asked. “What, uh, what do you mean? My, my thing?”

“You know, your thing? Change?”

“I, uh, I have, um, absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Kara, I’m not stupid,” Maggie replied. “Go on.”

“Go on and… what, exactly?”

Maggie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know you’re Supergirl, Kara.”

The younger Danvers sister laughed nervously. “You know, people tell me all the time that there’s some resemblance, but you know, frankly, I’ve never been able to see it! Miss Grant even thought so and—”

Maggie nearly laughed because Kara and Alex apparently both handled nervousness in the same way — by babbling. She cleared her throat. “Kara.”

She stopped and sighed. “Alex told you. Didn’t she?”

Maggie shook her head. “She doesn’t even know that I know.”

“Then how?”

“The glasses. Honestly. Who thought that was a good idea? Was it your cousin? Because I don’t know how more people don’t know Superman is Clark Kent. His disguise is worse than yours.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “How did you know Clark is Superman?” she demanded.

“I didn’t,” Maggie grinned, “you just confirmed my suspicions for me.”

Kara sighed. “Walked into that one, didn’t I?”

“It just makes sense, Kara. Anyway, go ahead, do your whole Supergirl thing so our missing people don’t think they’re being rescued by Kara Danvers, all right?” she grinned.

Kara removed her glasses and tucked them in her shirt pocket. She pulled her shirt open to reveal the crest.

Maggie looked at her. “Well?”

“It’s, uh… not working,” Kara said, frowning, a crinkle appearing between her eyes.

“What isn’t?”

“My super-speed,” she said. Maggie watched as Kara squinted at a nearby rock. “Maggie. My powers. I think they’re gone,” she said, a tinge of panic at the edge of her voice.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Alex will be here soon,” she said. “If anyone can find us, it’s Alex. You know that.”

Kara nodded. “But where are we? This obviously isn’t Earth.”

“Well, the aliens are reptilian, so my guess is Maaldoria or Uxor…” Maggie said.

“I haven’t heard of either of those places,” Kara admitted. She looked around them and gasped when she saw the sky. “Oh, no.”

“What?”

“That,” she said, pointing at a dark orb in the sky, “that is a red sun.”

“And?”

“I get my powers from the Earth’s _yellow_ sun. We had a red sun on Krypton.”

Maggie considered. “So no powers here.”

“No powers.”

“Huh.” Maggie considered. “Well, it seems to me that we have a few options.”

“Maggie, powers or not, we have to rescue Izzy. And whoever else is being kept here,” Kara insisted.

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to suggest otherwise,” she replied, trying to be patient, trying to remember this was her girlfriend’s kid sister. “I was just going to point out that you can either be Supergirl or Kara Danvers, but you can’t really walk around like that,” she said, indicating Kara’s open shirt, revealing her costume.

Kara looked down. “Oh.” She exhaled. “You’re right.” She pulled her shirt off and extended the sleeve hooks around her thumbs, before untucking her cape. “I have never done this at human speeds before,” she muttered, slipping off her shoes and shucking her slacks to reveal her skirt, tights and boots.

“How on earth does it all fit under your day to day clothes?” Maggie asked, supremely curious.

Kara smiled. “Winn’s pretty handy with costume design.”

“You gotta give me more than that,” Maggie grinned.

“Ask Winn.” She sighed. “The costume is supposed to help people think we’re different people.” She made a face. “Guess it doesn’t work that well, huh?”

“I’m sure it works fine for people who are starstruck,” Maggie commented.

Kara folded her clothes up and dropped them in a pile by the portal’s controls. “And you weren’t?”

She chuckled. “No, I, uh, I just…” She cleared her throat. “I might have been jealous of how close Supergirl and Alex were,” she admitted.

“Ew, gross!” Kara laughed, pulling her hair out of its bun and shaking it free. “That’s my sister you’re talking about!”

“Boy, was I glad to figure out I didn’t have anything to be concerned about when it came to Supergirl.”

“So when did you know?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“As soon as I met you as Kara,” Maggie laughed, “at the bar.”

“Maybe I should wear a mask,” Kara muttered.

Maggie looked around. “All right, where do you figure people would be held on this planet?” she asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

“Can’t fly, can’t use my telescopic vision,” muttered Kara as she also looked around. “Maybe over there?” she pointed to a spot off in the distance. There was a large structure of some kind, with a ship nearly as large as it hovering nearby. There were also bunch of flying transports in the air, coming in from other areas of the planet.

“Seems like a good place to start,” she agreed.

***

Alex put her test tube in a holder and pulled off her gloves. Sighing, she checked her phone for the umpteenth time and went through her texts. Still nothing from Maggie. It had been more than an hour since she’d sent the first one. She skimmed through the texts, wondering if she’d said something wrong.

_Work’s boring. We should have stayed in bed. ;)_

_Wanna play pool tonight? Or have dinner?_

_Everything okay with you?_

_Well, you’re probably busy… text me when you can, all right?_

She was seriously considering sending another message when someone started shouting in the central command room.

Frowning, she pocketed her phone and looked over the railing. It was Mon-El.

“They’re in trouble!” he was shouting.

“Who is?” Alex called.

“Alex!” he said, relief evident in his voice. “It’s Kara! And someone else, I forget her name. They told me to find you and then they went through the portal and then it turned off and—”

“Slow down,” she said, feeling her heart start to beat faster. She came down the steps, quickly. “Slow down and tell me again what’s going on.”

“Kara. Went through a portal.”

Alex frowned. “How do you know? Isn’t she working on a story for Catco?”

He nodded. “Yes, she was going to investigate and I went along, you know, because I took the day off work and thought I might as well and then there was a doctor and he wanted to take our blood but Kara said we were religious and that we have one god and—”

“Mon-El,” Alex said, sternly. “Focus. What about the portal?”

“Right. So the doctor is an alien and his friends tried to push us into the portal and so we fought them and then this other woman showed up and then Kara told us to get you and then went into the portal and the woman told me to find you and then followed her.”

She did everything she could to keep her feelings in check. “Can you show us where the portal is?”

He nodded.

“All right, let’s get a team assembled!” Alex called and the agents who had been milling about started organizing themselves. She frowned again. “Who was this other woman?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Kara talked to her on the phone before. She had a gun.”

“A gun?” Alex’s face went pale. “What was her name, Mon-El?”

“I, I don’t know,” he said.

“What did she look like?”

He considered. “Very beautiful. A babe, I think is the right word for it.”

Alex dropped her chin to her chest. Daxamite strength or not, she wanted to beat the crap out of this idiot. She took a breath. “Hair colour. Height. Clothing. _Describe_ her.”

“Tiny,” he said. “Black hair. Brownish skin. A nice leather jacket.”

“Maggie,” she whispered.

***

They were in a cell with a number of other humans, after they’d surrendered themselves to get into the fortress. Unfortunately, they’d relieved Maggie of her sidearm, but, on the plus side, the missing girl Kara had been looking for was in the cell with them, so that was one less thing to worry about.

“Supergirl! In my cage again,” a woman’s voice remarked, as she walked towards them.

“Roulette?” Kara frowned.

Of all the beings in all the universe that Maggie had thought could possibly be there on Maaldoria, Roulette wasn’t one of them. And yet, there she was, wearing a red, slinky dress, as she had the last time she’d seen her.

“And who do we have here? Oh my, the tables have turned, haven’t they, Detective?”

Maggie narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

“Why are you here?” Kara demanded.

“I’m here because of you,” she said to Kara. “Both of you, really,” she corrected herself. “You dismantled my club. I had nowhere else to go. So imagine my excitement when one of my fighters told me about Slavers’ Moon.” She gave a slight shrug. “I jumped at the opportunity to help expand its market.”

“You’re kidnapping these people from Earth and then selling them into slavery?” Maggie exclaimed.

“You are selling people!” said Kara, visibly upset.

Roulette smirked. “I’ve taken human trafficking to the next level,” she said, calmly. “These are prime specimens that can survive a lifetime of labour.” She paced around a bit, looking into the cell at her merchandise. “They’re good stock. And they’ll sell for top dollar.”

“It’s blood money,” Kara retorted.

“Blood diamonds, actually,” Roulette corrected her, showing off a bracelet dripping with them. “This planet’s lousy with them. They’re like dirt to these Maaldorians.”

Roulette turned as a tall, slender alien, escorted by a man in a white coat, arrived in the room.

“Oh, man, I hate these guys,” Kara muttered, under her breath.

“Who are they?” Maggie whispered.

“The Dominators,” Kara replied. “I fought them on Earth-1 a couple of months ago.”

“… Earth-1?” Maggie asked, confused.

“Yeah, we’re Earth-38. Long story.”

Roulette turned back to them, smiling. “Good news, everybody. You’ve all been sold.”

***

It had been terrifying to face off against the aliens, particularly since Kara had no powers, but the way the other humans had leapt to Supergirl’s defense had been awe-inspiring. Maggie’s favourite part, though, was corralling the doctor and Roulette into the cell and raising the forcefield.

“Finally put you where you belong,” Maggie couldn’t help but say to Roulette, as she pocketed an alien pistol she’d taken off an unconscious body.

“For now,” Roulette replied. “Our paths will cross again.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Maggie had said, smugly.

“Come on,” Kara said, “reinforcements will be on their way.”

Maggie nodded. “Let’s go.”

They made their way through the maze of the base, Kara leading the way and Maggie bringing up the rear, the other humans between them. An alien took a shot at Maggie. She returned fire, easily hitting the alien and grinning widely as he was thrown far back from the force of the hit. “Awesome,” she said and then ran forward to catch up with the group.

Everyone had stopped and she frowned as she made her way forward, alien gun drawn.

“You found us?” Kara was saying.

“Always,” replied a very familiar voice.

“Danvers!” she called, a smile on her face.

“Maggie!” Alex replied, pulling back from hugging Kara, looking for her in the crowd.

She stepped forward and Alex ran to her and kissed her with such tenderness that Maggie nearly forgot where she was. Alex then hugged Maggie quickly. “We gotta go,” she said.

***

They were at Alex’s, curled up together on the couch.

“In case I haven’t mentioned it yet,” Maggie said, “thanks.”

“For?”

“You know, saving me. And Kara.”

Alex laughed and pressed her lips to Maggie’s temple. “Thanks for being such a badass. And for taking care of my sister.”

“Hey, your sister’s the badass. She didn’t need me to take care of her,” Maggie protested.

“But you would have.”

“Of course I would have.”

“So thank you for that,” Alex said, softly. “I worry about her a lot and it’s silly. She doesn’t get sick. With only a couple of exceptions, she can’t be physically injured...”

“Like being on a planet where there’s a red sun?”

She chuckled. “Like being on a planet where there’s a red sun, yes.” She considered. “I have always been so responsible for her, always been the big sister.” Alex sighed. “But you know something?”

“Hm?”

“I… I didn’t even know Kara was missing.”

Maggie frowned. “What do you mean?”

She exhaled, the guilt bubbling up inside of her. “I mean that when Mon-El—”

“Who?”

“Mon-El? The Daxamite?”

“Oh! Is that who Mike is?”

“Shit, yes, Mike. Dammit,” Alex groaned.

“Yet another secret identity blown,” Maggie commented. “Not that I’m complaining. It’s nice to be in on the secrets.”

“Speaking of, how did you know about Kara?”

“The glasses. They’re ridiculous.”

“Oh my God, I always said that, too!” Alex laughed. “Well, I’m glad you know. I… I don’t want there to be secrets between us.”

“Me either,” Maggie said. “So what were you saying about you not knowing Kara was missing?”

She sighed. “When Mon-El came to the DEO to let us know what had happened, I didn’t even know Kara was missing. But you…” She shook her head. “I knew there was something wrong when you didn’t respond to my texts.”

“I didn’t even get them. There must not be cell service on Maaldoria,” she joked.

Alex smiled. “I… I was scared. Before I knew what was happening, Maggie, I was scared. I was scared that I’d done something wrong or that last night had just been something, I… I don’t know, casual for you? Or something?”

“Alex,” Maggie breathed. She sat up and took Alex’s hands in her own. “Look at me.”

Slowly, she complied.

“Last night wasn’t something casual for me,” she said, firmly. “Last night was amazing. This morning was amazing. You, Alex Danvers, are amazing.”

She exhaled shakily. “Yeah?”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah.” She leaned over and kissed Alex lightly. “I didn’t spend the night last night to get laid. And that’s not why I’m here tonight.”

“No?”

“No,” she said softly. “Alex, I’m here because I care about you. Because I have feelings for you. Because you’re smart and you’re funny and adorable and occasionally frustrating and gorgeous.”

Alex gave a small smile.

“I promise I will never, ever not respond to you — unless, you know, I’m on a stakeout or actually chasing someone down or whatever.” She grinned. “You… you are quickly becoming a priority in my life.”

“And you’re becoming one in mine,” Alex nodded.

“So. No more moments of panic because I haven’t responded to a text, okay? No more thinking that you’re not… important to me. This,” she said, wagging her index finger between them, “is important to me.”

Alex sighed happily. “For me too,” she said, pulling Maggie back into her embrace. “So, when do I get to play with your new gun?” she grinned.

“Not a chance,” she smiled.

“I thought I was important to you,” Alex pouted.

“Nice try, Danvers,” Maggie replied, before kissing Alex soundly. “Nice try.”


End file.
